Her Favorite Pillow
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: After a day of working hard, Applejack needs to recover her strength by taking a nap. And what place is better to do so than Rainbow Dash's belly.


**A Well Deserved Nap**

It was just another normal day for Applejack. The sun was high in the sky and she was apple bucking. The farmer pony was sweating a lot, but it wasn't the end of her turn yet. It would be another hour before her brother would take over.

"Ah could really use a cold apple juice right now." Applejack said to no pony in particular as she shoved some of the sweat with a hoof from her forehead.

"Here ya go, sis!"

Applejack, surprised, looked back. She saw Apple Bloom walking to her with a glass of apple juice. "Yer always just in time, Apple Bloom."

"Mah Cutie Mark should be a clock, don't you think?"

"And, would you like it?" Applejack said before starting to drink her apple juice.

"At this point, Ah would accept anything." The filly said, half joking.

Applejack chuckled and patted her sister's head with her free hoof. "Be patient, sugarcube. You'll get yer Cutie Mark at its time." The cowgirl, then, gave the empty glass back to her sister. "Thank you for the drink, Apple Bloom. I feel refreshed now."

"Yer welcome! Ah would like to keep you company, but granny Smith asked me to help her with the apple pies."

"Don't worry 'bout me. Ah won't take any more of yer time."

"Ah'll see you back at the house!" Apple Bloom said before going back on her tracks. Applejack continued working until Big Mac walked to her.

"Alright, Applejack. I'll take it from here."

"Thanks, big bro. I'll just load the wagon with the apples that Mr. and Mrs. Cake needs before opening a post to sell the rest of the merchandise."

"Make sure to return before it gets dark."

"Ah will." The cowgirl said before loading a wagon with six barrels and she headed towards Ponyville. She didn't rush at all. She hummed as she walked calmly towards the town. She was always happy while she worked, but she has been happier than usual lately. Two weeks ago, she gained enough courage to confess her feelings towards one of her friends. But not any friend; She revealed her feelings towards her best friend, Rainbow Dash. The feelings were returned. They kissed for the first time that same night, during their first date. Applejack kept thinking about that day all the time with joy.

"Applejack? Hey, Applejack!"

"Huh, what?" The farmer pony moved her head to see who was talking to her. It was Pinkie Pie. "Oh, Pinkie! What's goin' on?"

"Do you want me to help you to move that wall?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked, really confused.

"You've been walking against that wall for about five minutes now."

"Huh?" Applejack looked in front of her and she realized that she was still walking but she wasn't moving because her head was against the wall of a house. "Oh, wow! Ah guess that Ah got really distracted." Applejack said, nervously chuckling afterwards.

"Silly Applejack, that's not what ponies mean when they say that they're moving homes! Or do they?"

Applejack shook her head with a smile to change the subject. "What are you doin', Pinkie? Shouldn't you be at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Yeppers! I'm doing some errands for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. We're almost out of flour."

"Then you should hurry. Ah'm headin' there right now to deliver the apples they ordered."

"Oh! Do you want to race?"

"Pinkie, Ah'm not goin' to…"

"Ready, set, go!" Pinkie Pie was gone from one moment to the other. Applejack blinked before shaking her head again.

"Don't question her. Just deliver the apples." The farmer pony said to herself before continuing. She walked without any other distraction and she was soon at Sugarcube Corner. She knocked on the storage's door and waited until the door opened.

"I have brought yer apples… Pinkie!?"

The party pony was smiling widely. "I won!"

"What in tarnation!? How did you get here before me? Weren't you goin' to buy flour?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "And that's what I did! See?" Pinkie Pie moved and let her friend walk in. Applejack saw that the room was, indeed, full of flour. "We're ready for at least another month!"

The farmer pony was astonished. No matter how much she knew Pinkie Pie, how much time she spent with her, she still was surprised of what her friend is able to do without any kind of magic. It even makes made her wonder if Pinkie Pie was a Unicorn in disguise, but she knows that it's impossible. It has to be. Applejack shook her head to remove her thoughts and she spoke. "Anyway, ah brought you the apples ya need. As always, everythin' is already paid."

"Thank you, Jackie! I can always count on you! Now, it's time to bake!"

"Ah'll unload yer order and leave then. Ah have to go to the market to sell the rest of the apples Ah have."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Applejack unloaded all but one barrel with Pinkie Pie's help. "Thanks, sugarcube."

"Sure thing! I'll see you later, Applejack!" The party pony skipped inside Sugarcube Corner's storage room and she closed the door behind her.

Applejack chuckled and sighed happily. But she suddenly felt like if she was being watched. She looked around but she found nothing suspicious. She looked at the sky but she found no clouds in sight. She shrugged and continued with her wagon to the market area.

.

.

.

"Hey there, partner! Where's Twilight?"

Spike smiled at Applejack. "Hello, Applejack. She's back at the library. She's investigating about Timber Wolves. For some reason, she's got fascinated about them after we were attacked by a pack of them."

"Oh, well. Ah wouldn't bother her, then." Applejack chuckled. "What can ah do for you?"

"I need a dozen of your best apples. I'm thinking of baking a pie to surprise Twilight while she studies"

"That's really thoughtful of you, sugarcube. Sure! Give me a second." Applejack searched through the apples from her barrel and she gave Spike the finest Apples she had.

"These will do. Here you go!" Spike said as she paid Applejack.

The cowgirl returned two of the bits to Spike. "A small discount for being a nice dragon."

"Thank you, Applejack!" The baby dragon grinned at her before taking everything and leaving.

Applejack spent most of the afternoon at the market until she sold all of her apples. She put the barrel on her wagon and she began her way back to the farm. Once she got there, she headed to the barn to put the wagon inside. "Phew, now that was a long day! Ah think that Ah deserve a rest." the farmer pony said to no one in particular and she laid on the hay. She put her hat aside and her forelegs on the back of her neck before closing her eyes.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Applejack opened her eyes and looked at the door to find the source of the voice. Rainbow Dash was standing next to the door, smirking. "RD! What are you doin' here?" Applejack asked with a smile, slightly blushing.

"What, can't I visit my marefriend without gettin' grilled about it?" the cyan Pegasus jokingly said while she walked towards Applejack.

"You have been watchin' me all day. Don't you think that ah didn't notice. Ah know that you were at Sugarcube Corner."

"At the roof. But you didn't find me." Rainbow Dash was now standing right in front of Applejack. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss?"

"You'll have to duck. Ah'm really tired, sugarcube."

"I have a better idea." Rainbow Dash said before lying next to Applejack. "I think that you know what the idea is."

Applejack smiled and snuggled against Rainbow Dash. But she didn't stop there. She got on top of her. "This is definitely better than the floor." The farmer pony said before looking at the Pegasus' eyes. "Ah'm surprised that you thought of such a good idea. You… used your brain!?"

"Hey! What-!" But Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a sudden kiss. When Applejack broke it, Rainbow Dash stared at her, speechless. "Uhh…"

Applejack chuckled and she began to caress her marefriend's hair. "I was messin' with you, sugarcube. Yer smart in your own way."

Rainbow Dash groaned, unhappy for being tricked, but she was unable to hold her smile when Applejack snuggled more against her and closed her eyes.

"Ah'm taking a nap, Dashie. Be a nice mare and make me company."

"You don't have to ask." The rainbow-maned Pegasus said, caressing Applejack's blonde hair. For some reason, she always loved her hair and the way she combs it. Applejack fell asleep fast. Rainbow Dash watched her sleep before she laid her own head back and she let her eyes close to sleep, holding her marefriend tight.

* * *

**I reeeally need to write more Applejack, but I have so much stuff to write! D:**

**Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this short One-Shot. Stay alert, there is more from where it came from! ^_^**

**A friend in FIMfiction pre-readed this fic for me :)**


End file.
